Feral Heart
by MetalMunk
Summary: He's stolen, killed, cheated, and lied. He's the worst criminal at the moment and he's never, ever been seen. She's a new spy with a new team, can they stop this murderer and give all the heart's he's stolen back? Or will he end up stealing something more? And just why is he stealing hearts? What's his purpose? Read to find out!
1. Feral Heart

**Author's Note:**

**I wanted to keep myself busy and plus I had this idea swarming around in my brain for days now and knew it wouldn't go away unless I wrote it, so here it is! A brand new story for those of you who want something a little different!  
As usual I'm accepting OCs, BUT I'm only taking five, I actually already have two, so there are THREE places left, first come first serve! **

**This story will be a little different, as in maybe a little bit more blood, action, romance, and puzzles, I'm going to try and keep this one action packed so prepare yourselves! I'll also work on my writing skills so if you see a chapter that's a little different that's probably a new writing style I'm trying out. **

**I'm going to list off the two OCs I have at the moment and their owners.**

**Hex- **_**Kuro Rakka Shimo**_

**Ratchet- **_**TheTimberWolf09**_

**Alright, there are THREE MORE OPENINGS! FIRST COME FIRST SERVE! THIS IS RATED T FOR A REASON! LAUNGUAGE, BLOOD, AND DEATH! Now onto the story!**

* * *

Sirens fill the city air at least five police cars race past down the busy streets causing chaos to citizens driving late at night. They had been alerted to a break in at a downtown jewelry store, a run of the mill call if it weren't for the person inside.

* * *

"Eh too small," a ring clatters to the floor already littered with glass and other jewels, a flashing red light is the other thing illuminating the small store.

"Hmm this might do," a golden necklace drops heavily into an already plump burlap sack, the owner not seeming to hear the alarm or the approaching sirens, that or he doesn't seem to care.

He hums a tune in the back of his throat, moving from glass case to glass case and peering inside searching for something, "Dang! They must've moved it," he grumbles with a roll of his eyes as he makes his way towards the back of the store swinging the sack over his shoulder.

A locked door stands between him and his goal, that doesn't seem to faze him in the slightest way; he tests the doorknob first and smirks at his good luck as the heavy door swings open.

"Rookies," he snickers homing in on a small black safe nestled beneath a cluttered desk, he whistles the tune from earlier as he crosses the room to his prize.

He settles on his haunches in front of the safe and reaches out with a gloved hand, fingers quickly typing away at the dial pad entering the code, he presses enter and waits. Immediately the word 'ERROR' flashes up on the screen, he mutters a quick curse under his breath and scowls.

"Was it 14, 15, 22, or 20, 50, 83? Well no harm in trying both," he chirps clicking away at the dial pad, on his second try the word 'OPEN' appears on the screen in big bold green letters, he chuckles to himself and opens the safe. Inside is another smaller safe, he groans and bangs his head against the bigger safe muttering "Stupid," over and over under his breath. He tries the other code that opened the first one, the word 'ERROR' appears on the screen mocking him, he groans and quickly tries the other code, still no luck.

Hissing he begins to bang his fingers against the buttons out of frustration, the safe swings open slamming into his nose as red and blue lights fall across his face. "Looks luck is on my side," he snickers reaching in and snatching up a plastic bag filled with three pounds of uncut diamonds.

He greedily shoves the bag in with the rest of his loot as a man's voice reaches his ears, "THIS IS THE POLICE! WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP OR WE'RE COMING IN!"

He huffs and rolls his eyes, "So dramatic," he groans throwing his head back like an annoyed teenager, sighing he stands and slowly makes his way towards the front of the store, however he doesn't make it in time and gunfire fills the air, he stops and waits with baited breath, head tilted as if he were waiting for something.

A small chirp reaches his ears like that of a bird or cricket and he bounds forward and out a huge hole, where the front door should've been.

Six police officers lay unmoving on the asphalt before him, hundreds of bullet holes scar the ground and the cars, along with the unmoving men, "You went overboard," he grumbles with an annoyed pout.

"Sorry," a soft deep voice mumbles like a scolded child as he steps over the legs of an older man, a strangled cough reaches his ears and he turns, eyes training on the face of the bleeding human.

"W-why?" the man gasps his whole body having gone numb from the pain; he'd been shot in the abdomen, as a matter of fact the other police officers all had head and neck wounds, none to the chest.

He shakes his head at the dying man and walks up to loom over him, "You poor thing, dying like this," he clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he draws a small handgun from the depths of his jacket, he aims it at the older man's forehead, "Allow me to help," he says kindly as his finger tightens on the trigger, a single shot ringing out in the suddenly silent street.

"Dang it he slowed me down," he grumbles exchanging the handgun for a scalpel, "Oh well I move fast any ways,"

* * *

"_Six more police officers were killed last night at a robbery downtown, their hearts were cut clean from their chests with the skill of a surgeon and they received head and neck injuries that caused immediate death. The Feral Heart has struck again, when will he be caught? We have-,"_

The TV screen whirs down, having been shut off by its annoyed owner, "That sick twisted bastard," the TV remote goes flying, shattering against the wall near the TV screen.

"I wish the Director would go ahead and put my team on the case, it's not like we'll do any harm, we could solve it for all she knows!" a young female voice grumbles irritably as the owner paces back and forth across a plush cream carpet, her words ringing throughout the empty apartment.

She stops pacing to glance out the window eyes narrowed thoughtfully, "Of course we have no DNA, no fingerprints, not even a witness!" she complains to herself throwing her hands up in the air just as a small pink cellphone vibrates on a sleek glass coffee table.

She snatches it up and opens it swiftly pressing it against her right ear, "Special Agent Brittany Miller," she says, auburn furred tail sweeping side to side, fueled with her hidden aggravation.

"Hex," she sighs eyelids fluttering closed in annoyance as said team mate rambles on and on about the case; and how his coffee tasted like crap; and how he wanted to switch lunches with her because all he packed was a sub sandwich, to which he explained to her how a guy can't be filled by wimpy sandwiches.

"You're a chipmunk Hex, I think a sandwich is plenty, besides I'm going out to lunch," she says smiling when the munk on the other line groans loudly, "Ugh no fair," he whines, "Oh and the Director wants to see you about Feral Heart," with that he hangs up leaving her listening to the dial tone.

"YES!" she cheers jumping up excitedly, "Crap I need to get ready!" she exclaims bolting into her bedroom to do her morning routine.

It doesn't take her long to get to the headquarters and lucky for her she's not late, "Made it," she gasps scrambling into her teams 'bull pin', the only one present besides herself is the munk who was complaining to her earlier over the phone.

The chipmunk is lounging back in his black office chair, hind paws propped up on a cluttered desk, arms tucked behind his head as he tries to stay awake by watching the screen saver on the screen of his computer, Hex is of average height for a male chipmunk, well their 'breed' of chipmunk any ways; he's sixteen years old, a year older than herself, and dressed in a silver shirt with black skulls on the shoulders, half a gray mask covers his mouth and his legs are covered in gray pants, his usual weapon, a black bladed katana, is secured in its case and leaning against the side of his desk.

His eyes shift to train on the auburn furred chipette as she sets her coffee and three muffins on her desk, Brittany feels his eyes on her and mentally shivers, it's not like she doesn't like or trust him, it's just that his eyes are a little weird. His right having a black sclera (the usual white part of the eyes) with a white pupil his left has white sclera with a black pupil; his fur is a light sandy color and neatly styled although a few strands seem to have worked their way free.

"Did you bring me anything?" he asks hopefully, his gaze falling on the chocolate chip muffins, "Here you can have mine," she says tossing him her muffin as she quickly picks up the other two and rushes off leaving Hex behind to eat his breakfast.

Brittany hurries down a hall, slowing to a stop before a door labeled 'Evidence Evaluation' she glances both ways to check and make sure no one is looking before shoving the muffin through the mail slot in the door, "Morning Jeanette," she whispers to her sister knowing she had pulled another all-nighter in hopes of catching Feral Heart, "Morning," a soft voice echoes tiredly.

Brittany scurries on and stops again at another door, this one labeled 'Autopsy' she shudders in disgust not understanding why her youngest sister even took the job, "Morning Eleanor," she says following the same routine. She hears something crash to the floor and bites her bottom lip upon catching a few colorful words being spewed from her sister's mouth.

She quickly hurries off and up a flight of metal stairs, she stops in front of two huge black doors and knocks, they swing open allowing her to walk on in.

"You wanted to see me Director?" she asks politely.

"Yes, you see your team seems to be doing a pretty good job of solving a few cases, so I've decided to assign you Feral Heart,"

* * *

**A short first chapter but it gets us rolling! **

**THREE MORE OCS ARE NEEDED! THEY CAN BE SPIES/AGENTS OR CRIMINALS!**

**Review, fav, and do a little dance cause its summer!**

_**MM15**_


	2. Crime Scene

**Author's Note:**

**OH MY GLOB! I'm so freaking sorry everyone! My internet got shut off so I haven't been able to be on, I hardly got to see your reviews but I managed to find some Wi-Fi in a parking lot and checked out all the OCs which I will be taking in because I feel like a big wad of jerk because my stupid internet got shut off and I haven't been able to reply to anything or do anything except type. **

**I really miss my internet T-T I never realized how much I relied on it until now.**

**Any who here are the OCs and their owners (I took pictures of the reviews and saved them to my IPod XP yay brains!)**

**Flare- **_**KarkatVantasFan**_

**Shift- **_**Foreteller of Three**_

**Eric- **_**shadowknight321**_

**Natasha- **_**RogueDemon129**_

**Hope Jones- **_**cutiepiex2**_

**Jessica Boxi- **_**SimonetteFanGirl101**_

**Hex- **_**Kuro Rakka Shimo**_

**Ratchet- **_**TheTimberWolf09**_

**I know, I know, I said I was only taking three more in but since the stupid government shut off my internet I felt guilty and took them all in o3o. Oh and **_**sunfire4224 **_**you may send in an OC because you sounded so bummed out and your review made me giggle XD**

**OK! Well I'm most likely using one of my relatives' computers to update this so this chapter might not be that long :/ and I probably won't be back on for a while after this T-T**

**REMEMBER! BLOOD AND OTHER TEEN RATED THINGS AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**P.S. I have done nothing illegal that has resulted in my internet getting shut off, but if you want to spread a rumor around saying I'm a ninja spy go right on ahead.**

* * *

"YES!"

Hex jumps in his chair as his house of cards flutters to the ground having been knocked down by an over happy Brittany, "Hey! Watch it, it took me a good solid three minutes to get it that high," the munk complains pouting at the fallen cards.

"Uh what are you so happy about boss?" a chipette perched behind one of the now full desks asks blue eyes following the path of the other chipette as she bounds across the floor and dives into her desk chair.

"Hope I love how reasonable and intelligent you are but you don't have to call me boss," Brittany points out making the orange furred chipette nod swiftly, "Sorry, just what I picked up on base, so what is it your so excited about?" Hope asks fixing her white and blue headband.

"We got assigned the Feral Heart case," Brittany giggles twirling around in her chair, "Oh gosh she hasn't even had coffee yet," Hex groans dropping his head heavily and banging it against his keyboard, "Ow,"

"How'd you get the Director to do that?" a different chipette questions watching Brittany with bright green eyes, her hind paws kicked up on her desk which are dressed in a black boots that stop mid-thigh, she has deep brown fur with green highlights, she's dressed in a short black skirt, and a green tank top.

"Actually the Director just gave us the case Jessica, which I see as a plus," Brittany states, Jessica shrugs in agreement, "I think she finally noticed the cases we solved and decided to let us try this one," Jessica says earning murmured agreements from her team.

"We'll find him," Hex grins smugly, "Hex; we have no leads, no evidence nothing! How do you suppose we catch him?" Hope questions blue eyes narrowing with thought, while she crosses her arms over her blue tank top clad torso.

"We're badass," Hex says simply leaning back in his chair with a wide smirk, "Hey badass pick up your cards, I want to head down to the crime scene and see if we can find anything the cops missed," Brittany says chunking car keys at the reclining munk, hitting him square in the forehead making him yelp in alarm.

The girls snicker as they gather up their equipment, Hex rubs his forehead shooting glares towards the females, "I'm going to ask the Director if he'll transfer at least ONE guy onto this team, it's not fair I'm out numbered," he grumbles collecting his own things and scampering swiftly after his team.

_**At the crime scene…..**_

"They sure did a sloppy job of cleaning up," Jessica calls as she picks up a bullet casing, her paw protected in a specially made white latex glove, her sharp green eyes scan the bullet casing noting the lack of scrapes in its metal body.

"Hey Britt," said chipette turns curiously orb blue eyes locking on the deep brown furred chipette behind her, "Did you find something?" she asks trotting over to Jessica to look over the casing she picked up.

"It doesn't have any scrape marks from the gun," Jessica points out as Brittany takes it in her hand and studies it curiously, "You're right, usually the force of the shot grinds the sides of the bullet against the inner chamber of the gun as it's being fired, but this one is fully intact, the only damage is from hitting the pavement," Brittany mumbles, "Bag it, we'll give it to Jeanette, see if she can get the make and year of the gun," she says firmly earning a nod from Jessica.

"I'm going inside!" Hex shouts over his shoulder as he ducks into the jewelry store, Hope wondering after him.

"You know, I don't think Feral Heart shot the officers," Brittany mumbles eyeing the store itself and glancing around at the buildings on either side of it, Jessica follows her gaze curiously, "You think he has a partner?" she questions looking to the auburn furred chipette.

"Possibly," she says frowning, "I hope he doesn't," she adds bitterly.

"Hey come check this out!" the two Chipettes take off into the store, stepping carefully over shattered glass and discarded jewelry, the two find Hex and Hope in the back room, Hope leaning down in front of a black safe Hex dusting for fingerprints nearby.

"What'd you find?" Brittany asks the orange furred chipette as she leans down beside her, Hope points directly into the safe; Brittany follows her gesture and frowns eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

"What is it?" she whispers reaching out to touch it, "Don't!" Hope grabs her arm nearly knocking the other chipette onto her side; Brittany shoots her a sharp glare, "Why not?" she asks.

"I think it's some sort of radioactive substance, touching it could kill you," Hope explains warily glancing at the dark glowing liquid, "It looks like blood," Jessica points out settling on Hope's other side to peer inside the safe.

"Yes but it has a strong radioactive pulse, see?" Hope holds up a little black device, the needle in it twitching wildly from side to side as if it can't make up its mind.

Silence falls upon the four rodents as they try to decide what to do next, "Should we uh call someone?" Jessica mumbles drawing the gazes of her teammates, "You're just overreacting," Brittany sighs reaching inside and putting a finger in the dark glowing blood, "BRITTANY!"

The chipette withdraws her paw and holds up her pointer and middle finger, both are covered in the blood like substance, "Look I'm alive," she snorts, "It's not like I'm going to gain super powers or mutant or anything, its blood, evidence!" she exclaims scraping the blood into a small clear tube.

"Keep searching we might find more, and get some pictures," Brittany orders as she stands and heads out of the small back room, "Who wants to bet she'll become a super evil chick?" Hex questions, Jessica and Hope turn their gazes on the munk and punch him in each arm, "Ow! We really need another guy on this team!" he complains.

_**Meanwhile across town….. (Hehe this is fun! XD)**_

"Ugh does he not have any soda left?" a dark furred chipmunk complains as he pulls his head out of a mini-fridge, bright red eyes scanning the near empty shelves for the bubbly drink, "I doubt it, that guy goes through soda like its water, why don't you just buy some you have enough money," another munk points out lounging in a recliner and staring blankly at a flat screen TV his glowing yellow eyes standing out against his pitch black fur and gray hoodie.

"I hate buying my own soda, it tastes better when I steal it from other people's fridges," the dark furred chipmunk states as he shuts the fridge and flops down on a beanbag chair beside the recliner, the munk is dressed sharply in a black and red suit with a cape and mask, around his waist sits a teleport belt, his fur is also streaked with red highlights.

"Speaking of the devil where is he? He's usually back by now," the yellow eyed chipmunk questions an odd blue aura surrounding his dark form, he's obviously not normal.

"How the hell should I know? I'm not his wife,"

"I'm glad you're not, you'd make a terrible wife," a new voice makes the two munk's jump, "Alvin how the hell do you do that?"

"I'm better than you Eric," a russet furred chipmunk gloats tossing an unopened can of soda to the red eyed munk who happily snatches it from the air and pops it open guzzling the fizzy liquid inside.

"Welcome back, took you long enough,"

"Ah can it Flare, the only reason I'm late is 'cause Ratchet was taking his time," Alvin says jumping up on the recliner and motioning for Flare to move, the dark chipmunk grunts and clambers up and over the arm of the dark leather chair and flops down into another beanbag chair.

"How is that robot? He still working fine after you rewired him?" Flare questions flipping through the channels on the TV, "He's actually doing pretty well although I think he does a little overkill when it comes to tight situations, I don't think he quiet gets that I want a low profile when we have to take out cops. I hate doing that," Alvin states, deep golden eyes trained on the TV, arms folded behind his head as he leans back in the chair.

"Oh look the big scary Feral Heart actually has a kind heart!" Eric laughs smirking at the now pouting munk in the recliner, "Shut up, my name is better than yours any ways," Alvin gloats sticking his tongue out at Eric who twitches at the insult.

"Dude I came up with my name on my own, you got yours from the public, thus ruling out your name," Eric points out, "Actually I think he gets more style points if the public creates his name, it'll stick better," Flare states deciding to watch a cop show, ironic isn't it?

"What! Dude you can't be in on this you don't have a cool nickname!" Eric cries in vain, Alvin snickers, "Really? You're calling 'The Red Raven' a cool nickname? Reminds me of Spiderman or something lame like that," Alvin snorts.

"You told me you thought Spiderman was badass," Flare reminds Alvin who sputters in disbelief, "You know I'm beginning to think that you're not on either of our sides,"

"That's cause I'm not, Ratchet and I decided we're not choosing sides, isn't that right Lugnut?" Flare asks peering over his shoulder, a large robot sits up against the wall behind them, looming over the rodents like a building, "Yes," he says in his raspy voice.

"His voice still reminds me of Darth Vader," Eric mumbles squinting into his empty soda can as if he might of missed some, "Yeah," Alvin agrees yawning.

"So why do you take the hearts of the people you kill?" Eric asks tapping the bottom of the empty can, "If I told you that'd make it boring, and if I'm boring then that just takes away all the fun," Alvin states blue and red lights dancing within his golden orbs, reflecting the lights of the cop cars on screen.

"Alright, well tell us your motive," Eric says, his curiosity getting the better of him, not even him and Flare know the real reason behind why Alvin suddenly began to rob and kill, let alone why he's stealing hearts.

"My family," Alvin states simply.

"Did they abuse you?"

"No,"

"Abandon you?"

"No,"

"Kill your wife,"

"No-dude I'm fifteen!"

"I know I'm just asking! Why your family though?" Eric asks Flare rubs his temples obviously getting annoyed with the other talkative munk; Alvin rolls his eyes and yawns.

"You know what I had a long night, you two can hang here, I'm taking a nap," with that said Alvin jumps down onto the floor and wanders off through the maze of items stacked up inside the warehouse creating a maze.

"Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"Want to go check out the freezer Alvin never wants us to go into to?"

"Did you really need to ask?"

The two lurch up from their seats and dart off through the warehouse maze, Ratchet's one eye tracking their every step, their every turn as they swiftly make their way to the giant freezer towards the back of the large warehouse.

"I'm glad he doesn't keep it locked, I'm off the clock," Eric chuckles as he balances on Flare's shoulders, "Just open the damn door already, you're freaking heavy," Flare grunts in annoyance.

"Yeah, yeah," Eric says reaching up and grabbing the door handle, he pulls down with all his might and the door cracks open, Flare pushes Eric off his shoulders.

"Ow!" Eric yelps as he lands painfully on his tail, a pulse of pain arching up his spine, "Sorry," Flare mumbles pushing the door open wider so they can slip inside.

"That stings," Eric whines as he follows Flare inside while rubbing at his sore backside, "Ok I get it stop complaining," Flare grumbles finding a low light switch and flicking it on.

"Holy freak show,"

* * *

**I want to apologize greatly for this! It's a short chapter and I'm sorry, I don't have a lot of time and I've been distracted badly by the events that have been occupying lately which I'm sure all of you have heard about.**

**I just want to say I am terribly sorry to all those who have been affected by the shooting in Colorado, it's a horrible tragedy that should never happen to anyone anywhere. I'm praying for those still in the hospital, the one's lost, and their families and friends, I can't imagine the pain you all are feeling due to this event and I really hope that this never happens again, but life is unpredictable and I'm truly deeply sorry. I'll be praying and hoping that all of the victims and survivors will make it both physically and emotionally.**

**I'm sorry guys T-T everything's just been so crazy and freaking sad, I'm crying right now and I didn't even know anyone who is up there except for a friend who is ok, she was planning on going to see the movie but decided not to and I'm glad she's safe. **

**Once again I'm sorry for dumping this all on you it's just a terrible thing to happen and I hope you forgive me for ranting like that and sorry for the short chapter :/ **

**Thank you everyone for reviewing last chapter and I hope to see more reviews after this, I probably won't be on after updating this chapter because my internet is still down and the only way I'm able to update is that I'm borrowing a laptop from a family member.**

**Also I want to thank _TheTimberWolf09_for creating OCs bio for this story, thank you friend!**

**Review please and I hope to have a longer better chapter up soon! **

_**MM15**_


	3. Author's Note PLEASE READ

**Author's Note:**

I'M BAAAACCCCKKKKKK! And I need everyone who has an OC in this story to give me their OCs outfit for a Masquerade Ball taking place in the next chapter.

Their outfit should have a mask of your choosing, please send this information in as soon as possible, I'd prefer it to be in a PM but a review would do just fine as well.

Sorry I've taken so long, I've had some personal problems but no need to fear! I'm back and working on the next chapters for both _**Feral Heart **_and _**Demon Code!**_

Thanks to everyone who has stuck to this story and _**Demon Code, **_I'm going to try and make longer chapters for you all!

Oh and I've also changed my name from _**MetalMunk15 **_to just _**MetalMunk **_sense I'm the only user with that name as far as I know, thanks for taking the time to read my A/N!

_**MM **_


	4. Sounds like a plan

**Author's Note:**

**I'M SO SORRY! T-T I've been running late on updates because of the stupid cable company, add on top of that writer's block and I'm stumped. I'm going to try and update **_**Demon Code **_**soon too so don't worry about that, oh but that story is wrapping to an end real soon so the third will most likely be on its way afterwards, and all your OCs for **_**Demon Code **_**should make an appearance unless you tell me otherwise. (If you wish to know any information on the third installment PM me and we'll discuss about your OC, but I'll try not to give away too much information XD)**

**I'm going to list off the OCs!**

**Flare- **_**KarkatVantasFan**_

**Shift- **_**Foreteller of Three**_

**Eric- **_**shadowknight321**_

**Natasha-**_**Chipmunk of Vengeance**_

**Hope Jones- **_**cutiepiex2**_

**Jessica Boxi- **_**I' . **_

**Hex- **_**Kuro Rakka Shimo**_

**Ratchet- **_**TheTimberWolf09**_

**Dare- **_**MusicIsMyPassion**_

**Okie dokie let's get down to business!**

**As always, expect blood and cursing in every chapter even if there isn't any.**

* * *

"Why do you protect them? When they see you as a threat? I don't understand your plans for them but I don't see a good outcome Alvin," a dark furred chipmunk sighs as he paces quietly from side to side, troubled sea blue eyes are hidden behind round black framed glasses, the chipmunk is dressed in a loose blue hoody and his dark fur is short and neat.

"Simon you don't understand, I'm not doing this for _them _I'm doing it for _us, _our kind Si, we're dying out and this is our chance to fight back against the real enemy, they're here Si and they're everywhere, they took the image of the humans and they're planning on killing them, I don't want to sit back and watch them kill off another species and drain this planet dry like they did to us, to our home. We were born to fight and you're just going to sit back and let them take everything again? I'm not," golden orbs burn through the darkness of the warehouse, fierce and wild, filled with something primal and otherworldly.

Thunder booms outside, lightning sparking in the clouds and lighting up the massive building for a split second before fading into thunder that rocks the foundation.

"I think we should help Simon," a tender quiet voice speaks up, the speaker is a small chubby dirty blonde chipmunk with dark green eyes, he's shorter than the other two and is dressed in a dark green hoody that matches his eyes, his fur is longer than Simon's yet neater than Alvin's, he has an air about him that settles his older siblings.

"Thanks Theodore," Alvin grins softly.

Simon sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Your friends are snooping around in the freezer, if you want me to help I suggest you get them to stop touching everything, they'll set one of them off," Simon grumbles sending his older brother a pointed look.

Alvin holds up his paws and jumps down from his perch on a glass case, inside is a silver totem, it would've created a full statue of a creature with six arms, if it wasn't broken in half.

"Alright I'll get them out, hey when's that ball thing for the opening of the new museum?" Alvin asks weaving with practiced ease through the maze he had created with the things he had stolen, Simon and Theodore wander after him quietly, "The masquerade ball for the unveiling of the _Crystal Totem_? Tomorrow night, why?" Simon asks as he pushes the sleeves of his hoody up to his elbows.

"I got some extra tickets, I already have a feeling that Flare and Eric will come along, I'm going to call Natasha and Shift later; do you two want to come? We could use all the extra paws we can get, I have a feeling we'll have a truck full of cops and tight security plus it'll be fun, I'm not doubting the others' abilities they can pull it off without a hitch," Alvin states as they reach the freezer.

"I told you a thousand times before Alvin, I don't steal, I just work on the bombs," Simon reminds the russet furred chipmunk as he steps into the chilly air of the huge box freezer, Alvin shrugs as he allows Theodore to go ahead of him before stepping into the freezer himself.

"Worth a shot," Alvin mumbles his breath appearing in a light airy cloud as he follows after his brothers to the back of the freezer where Flare and Eric's voices are coming from, all around them metal glistens with frost and sits in glass cases or on metal tables. Hundreds of wires and machine parts decorate the walls and floors, tools lay scattered amongst the broken machines and computers whir quietly on different tables.

"How many bombs do you think are in here?"

"I don't know, a couple hundred I think,"

"About 102 actually,"

Flare and Eric whip around in alarm, dark mass arches forward around Flare's body and Eric slips a knife from his belt, Alvin simply stares at them with his arms crossed, an eyebrow raised as if daring them to strike out at him.

"Uh, we were just looking around," Eric grins sheepishly as he tucks his weapon back into place, the dark mass sinks back into Flare's skin, the chipmunk himself is made up entirely of black matter thus his ability to create the dark shadow like weapons.

"Snooping," Flare corrects simply, he knows Alvin well enough to know that the munk won't get mad over something so small and lying about it just wastes time.

"Ok now you have to tell us what you're doing, you're not the average 'I rob banks and kill people for the fun of it' criminal, you're a criminal with a huge purpose and we won't leave you alone until you tell us," Eric states with a smug grin.

"Those hearts I stole? These are them," Alvin gestures to an in-tact bomb laying out on a metal table, it was disabled within seconds by Simon the night before and now is just sitting there waiting to be taken apart and analyzed.

"So you're telling me that these bombs are hearts? You're converting them into bombs?" Eric questions confused, Flare also seems curious although it's kind of hard to tell since he's simply watching Alvin with his glowing yellow eyes.

Simon rolls his dark blue eyes and gestures for them to follow him, "I'll explain better than Alvin," he states earning a huff from his older sibling at his remark, the munks all follow after Simon who leads them even deeper into the freezer.

"Gosh it's like the deeper you go the colder it gets," Eric mumbles lightly rubbing his arm where it had grown cold enough to hurt, Theodore nods quietly in agreement his little body shaking from the chill of the air, Alvin lightly drapes an arm across his baby brother's shoulders and offers a warm smile to which Theodore smiles back gladly accepting his older brother's body heat.

Simon, Flare, and Alvin seem unaffected or just choose not to show their discomfort with the temperature as they finally reach the back where a tall glass cylinder is pushed up against the wall with various tubes attached to it, a few dangle and drip liquid that hisses and sends up a small puff of steam upon hitting the freezer floor.

"This is what Alvin is so intent on killing," Simon explains flicking on a set of bright lights, they all squint in discomfort, having adjusted to the dim lighting of the freezer it takes them each a moment for their eyes to stop burning.

The brothers simply stare in disgust at the creature before them, their hackles raised in silent defiance and anger swirling within their eyes, Flare and Eric stare in a mixture of awe, shock, disgust, and disbelief.

"I didn't see this one coming," Flare mumbles his dark ears twitching with silent shock, Eric tilts his head and slowly moves forward to tap a knuckle against the glass.

"What is it?" he asks curiously as he peers up with sharp red eyes, drinking in and memorizing the ugly creature before him.

"Well you'd probably call it an alien, but to us it's a Phsy, a race of beings that have no real shape when they're born, they're simply masses of energy with eyes a mouth and six arms. Their world had natural resources which they devoured like locusts, they practically killed off their planet within months and ever since then they've been searching for more resources to keep their kind alive. Basically they find planet's that harbor life and take everything they can leaving nothing behind but decay and death, they'll eat the habitants if they can and eventually they'll drain the planet's core and leave. After that they move on and continue the process until there's nothing left and they themselves die out," Simon explains his gaze never once leaving the dark creature trapped behind two feet of thick glass, bitterness had dripped into his words his eyes holding knowledge that Flare and Eric have never seen.

"They take on the appearance of the main species of a planet, for example, humans," Alvin adds on, Theodore had long since hidden himself behind Alvin and peeks around at the dying Phsy before them, fear glows deep within the greens of his eyes, a fear he was born with for this alien creature.

"How do you know so much about them?" Flare questions shifting his gaze to Alvin, silence falls upon the group, the brother's simply stare at the Phsy as if they hadn't heard Flare speak.

Eric frowns and exchanges a thoughtful glance with Flare, "Guys-,"

"I have a target I need help taking out," Alvin cuts off Eric quickly, his sharp golden eyes cutting towards the two dark furred munks behind him.

"You want to snatch the broken totem don't you?" Flare questions, he had heard all about it in the paper and on the news, the totem although broken is worth billions and is a rare artifact that is more than a million years old. It's said to have been discovered in the tomb of a wealthy man who helped build this city, he treasured the object like it was his child and demanded it to be buried with him when he died. Just recently there was a break in at his home and his tomb had been forced open, they only found half the totem and a round thick crystal that the creature with six arms holds.

"That's the one, I need the other half and the crystal," Alvin explains leading the way back out of the freezer, Simon lags behind, studying the dying alien and picking at a whole bomb with mild interest.

"Go figure it was you, the police think it's someone else since you didn't kill or steal hearts," Eric points out, "Yeah they thought it was you," Alvin adds smirking at the munk.

"Hey, I'm known for stealing artifacts but I don't usually make a habit of it, my clients like their fancy little statues and jewelry, it's not much of a challenge to steal those. This ought to be fun," Eric chirps his red eyes gleaming at the thought of actually having a challenge and the thrill of getting caught on this 'errand' as Alvin likes to call to it.

"Same here, work has been boring and slow lately, I'm looking for more of a challenge, I'll tag along," Flare says as they step out of the freezer and into the dry air of the warehouse.

Alvin claps his paws together a sly smirk adorning his face, "Let's get down to business,"

* * *

_**With the spies….**_

A dark chocolate furred chipette scribbles almost illegible hand writing with her right paw, her left flips through a thick book, her violet eyes darting between both with practiced ease behind pink framed glasses. Her fur is pulled up into a messy bun atop her head, and she's dressed in a light purple shirt with a dark purple tank underneath, covering that is a short jean jacket, she's also wearing a comfortable pink and purple plaid skirt, over her entire outfit she wears a white lab coat.

A tired sigh slips past her lips, as she wearily eyes a black trash can overflowing with empty coffee cups, she massages the bridge of her nose, praying the headache pounding against her temples will die down as she considers asking her sister to get her more coffee.

"Hey Jeanette!" She yelps in alarm and nearly topples off the metal stool she's perched on, her paw jerks across her paper leaving behind a long dark line through her writing, she groans in response and smacks her forehead against the metal contour top wincing when her headache increases in result.

"Oops sorry Jean, I didn't think I'd scare you," her older sister winces when the contour rattles, "You're a spy remember?" she asks walking towards her bespectacled sibling a few crime scene bags in her paws.

Jeanette rubs her forehead and pulls her paw back checking for blood, "Sorry Britt, I've been working through the night, and I wasn't exactly trained to work in the field," she reminds the auburn furred chipette.

"You really need to take a break Jeanette, it's not healthy to stay up all hours of the night, and we rarely get to have quality sister time anymore, we haven't had dinner together as a family in over a week," Brittany complains as she settles on a stool beside Jeanette, she places the clear bags down on the contour peeking at her sister's work curiously.

"Ok I'll go home early tonight and we'll all cook an Italian dinner together like we always do on Fridays, what's all this?" Jeanette curiously picks up a plastic bag eyeing it with her violet eyes and spotting the vile inside filled with a dark liquid.

"Blood, I think it belongs to Feral Heart," Brittany answers as her sister slips on white latex gloves and snips the bag open with scissors, "Where are the others?" Jeanette asks as she dumps the vile into her paw eyeing the blood within.

"Inspecting the crime scene, I want to see if Jessica can see what happened," Brittany explains reminding her younger sister of the brunette furred chipette with green streaks in her fur and sharp green eyes, "Oh yeah, she's good at that," Jeanette muses remembering the chipette.

"Yeah," Brittany agrees watching as Jeanette takes a sample of blood from the vile with a squeeze pipe and places the small amount in a clear circular container which she slides under her microscope, "Can you pull some DNA from it and run it through the system?" Brittany questions watching as Jeanette leans forward pushing her glasses up and squinting into the scope.

"Depends on if Feral Heart has a crime record, I'm afraid I can't run it against civilians unless he was dead and classified as a John-Doe," Jeanette explains twisting the knobs on the microscope and frowning as she peers at the blood sample, "What's wrong?" Brittany asks worriedly, already knowing that if her sister's forehead wrinkles it can't be good.

"Look for yourself and tell me what you see," Jeanette says sliding the microscope towards Brittany as she fixes her glasses back into place, Brittany anxiously leans forward and peers through the scope, what meets her eyes is bizarre even for her and she's only taken one course in blood analyzing.

"They're mutated," she whispers in awe as she stares at the blood cells through the lens, the cells aren't like any she has ever seen before, they're shaped like pulses; like the ones you'd see in a math problem or on the side of a first aid kit.

"Yeah and look at the way they move, they should've dried up by now and died yet they're still thriving and their patterns are odd, see how they move in straight lines, never bumping into each other or overlapping? Something's up Brittany, I know this is blood it's easy to tell with the blood cells but then again I'm not sure, they're extremely unnatural," Jeanette babbles earning a short glare from her sister.

"Well back at the crime scene it was radioactive, I didn't think it'd mutant them, that only happens in comic books," Brittany snorts gazing through the lens again to study the blood sample, "Wait, radioactive? Did any of you touch the blood without protection?" Jeanette asks her eyes widening with horror, her ears twitching at the thought.

"I touched it but I had gloves on," Brittany explains wiggling her still covered paws at the panicking chipette beside her, suddenly Jeanette grabs her wrists with enough force to drag her off her chair.

"Ow, Jeanette, you nearly pulled my arms out of their sockets!" Brittany complains dramatically as Jeanette cuts the gloves off her paws and turns them over so her palms are facing up.

The sight shocks both of the sisters into pain staking silence, dark liquid branches over Brittany's paws, tendrils inching over her skin as if it were alive, the black substance has covered her finger tips and inched down her fingers and crawled into her palm where it's branching out to cover her thumb and the back of her paw while moving up her wrist.

"Oh my gosh!" Brittany cries in complete horror, her eyes widening and her breath quickening to the point where she might pass out, "I'm poisoned! I'm dying; I'm too young to die!" Brittany wails yanking her paws from her sister's grasp and clutching them against her chest her fur quivering with fear her tail stock still behind her.

"Brittany, Brittany calm down, I know someone who can help please don't panic it'll only make it worse," Jeanette ushers trying to remain calm despite the living black goo slowly leaking poison into her sister's veins, within a week she'd be dead, decaying from the inside out. Jeanette remembers hearing about this, and even seeing some documents on it that a friend of hers had written up, he studies the stuff for a living.

"Brittany, my friend knows everything about this, he can help you ok? I need you to stop freaking out ok?" Jeanette asks as Brittany takes deep even breaths through her nose and out her mouth, "Ok, I'm fine now, w-what is this stuff?" she asks trying not to whimper or panic.

"I don't really know, all I know is that my friend got it from sort of 'unknown life form' of course you know I don't believe in all that alien stuff, but this ooze or whatever you want to call it, is unlike anything I've ever seen. I've studied some of it and the blood under the microscope is not related to it in anyway, that's why I don't understand how it's on you," she mumbles to herself.

Brittany frowns listening intently to her younger sister's voice, trying to comprehend exactly what she's saying, "Wait so this is alien blood?! I'm doomed! I am going to die!" Jeanette frowns as Brittany goes into hysterias again, if there's one thing that will never change about her sister is that she has a taste for the over-dramatic.

"You'll die within a week, and if you keep acting like a drama queen my friend won't help," Jeanette states patiently, never once losing her soft gentle voice even though on the inside she wants to yell at her older sister for being a big baby and over selling the whole dying act.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I'll stop. So where do we meet your friend?"

"The museum masquerade ball tomorrow night,"

* * *

_**The following night in front of the museum….**_

Despite the fact that her blood was slowly being poisoned by the black goo inching it's way slowly up her arms Brittany managed to fuss over her dress and mask the entire day, annoying her younger sister's to the point where they left to go to work in their dresses to get some peace.

Of course the Director wanted to know why they were taking the day off, Brittany lied and told him they had a lead about the well-known thief The Red Raven who was going to be making an appearance at the ball and since The Red Raven is one of the most hardest criminals to track down and capture the Director happily let them take the day off and even the night.

So that's why Brittany's entire team was dragged along, "I still don't understand why I have to CROSS DRESS!" Hex stomps his paws his odd eyes glowing with fury at the snickering females before him, "It'd be weird to have one guy come with us to a Masquerade ball, it's easy to go undercover as a group of girlfriends wanting to dress up and have fun!" Jessica states hiding her laughter behind a paw as she studies the 'girl' before her; Hope helped her wrestle the munk into a cute A-Line/Princess One-Shoulder Short/Mini Chiffon Charmeuse Evening Dresses with Ruffle Beading, a stunning short white dress with a cute gold strap holding it over his shoulder, his sandy fur had been straightened so his bangs hung in his eyes which are concealed by a Black Persuasion Masquerade Mask, its black with silver beading over the top of his right eye with long black feathers sprouting from the right side as well.

Jessica herself is dressed in a strapless gown, the top half is a vibrant green that makes her eyes stand out, the green stops at the waist where a golden sash is wrapped firmly around, the skirt is in black layers of fabric that fall perfectly to the floor hiding black ankle boots, her paws are hidden beneath golden gloves that go up to her elbow. Covering half her face is a black mask with tiny green and gold beads in the designs of swirls, it straps to the back of her head.

"Well why couldn't one of you go as a guy?" Hex practically growls as they stand in a small circle before the museum, humans in various customs laugh and chatter as they climb the elegant stairs and disappear into the building.

The girls look at the munk like he belongs in a mental hospital, Hope swishes her hips about smiling brightly, she's wearing a strapless ball-gown that starts off navy blue at the top and fades to white so that the ends are completely white, her mask is sparkly blue with white sparkles on the trim, "This is going to be awesome," she sighs dreamily earning a smile from Jessica, you can't blame them, they are teenage girls after all, besides it's not like they can wear fancy dresses on the job.

The Miller sisters have been watching the scene quietly, discussing things amongst themselves and giggling at the sight of Hex in a dress, "I really hope he can help," Brittany scratches at her paws concealed beneath black gloves that go up to her elbow just like Jessica's, Jeanette lightly bats her sister's paw away with a gently scowl.

"If you keep scratching it like that you'll make it worse," she whispers her violet eyes wide behind her blue and purple butterfly mask, all their masks are attached to their faces, that way their paws are free in case of an emergency. Jeanette is dressed in a long deep purple dress, with a dark blue ribbons acting as the straps to hold her dress on her body, Eleanor anxiously eyes their older sister's paws, "Are you sure you're ok? Your skin didn't look too good," she says softly, light green eyes probing behind a standard black mask with bright green flowers painted on it, she's dressed in a light green dress with black flowers painted on the skirt, hers isn't long and straight like Jeanette's her skirt flares out reaching down to her knees.

Brittany shoots her siblings a warning glare, "I'm FINE," she huffs in annoyance, she just wanted to go to the ball, even if it's in a stuffy old museum, at least it gets her out of doing paper work, the chipette sighs heavily and peers down at her dress, the vibrate pink color lifting her spirits automatically. The auburn furred chipette is dressed in a short knee lengthened bright pink dress with a black beaded bodice and a light layer of black lace covering the whole thing giving it a spider web like appearance, her paws are protected by long black gloves, hiding the black goo beneath. Her mask is black with a bright pink heart over her right eye, she found it amusing since they're chasing Feral Heart, who knows; maybe he'll be here tonight?

"Everyone have their ear pieces?" Jeanette questions checking hers swiftly, the small dark brown device hidden within her ear, "Check," the spy team say together their voices sounding as one throughout the six different ear pieces, "Alright, if any of you see or hear something suspicious alert the other's," Brittany orders earning silent nods from the group as they all start up the stairs.

Hex trips a few times, having some trouble walking in the tight dress, muttering dark words under his breath.

"I hope it's not boring," Hope sighs as they walk into the dimly lit museum, surprised gasps ripple through the rodents as they gawk up at the shimmering lights dangling from the ceiling looking exactly like the night sky on a clear night, the floor reflects the lights above making the white tiles seem to glow, a band plays a gentle tune off to the right, people mill around lingering around sculptures and paintings or drinking and eating, a few walk up the stairs to the balcony for a better view of the room from above.

"It's so beautiful!" Jessica gushes as she and Hope drag Hex off towards a snack table adorn in a black thick sheet, Eleanor lets out a happy squeal before vanishing through the crowd.

Brittany looks about ready to make a dash for it but Jeanette quickly snags her shoulder, "We have to find my friend," she reminds her pouting sister.

* * *

_**Up in the balcony….**_

A deep mahogany furred chipette sighs with boredom, gazing out at the mingling humans below with lazy sapphire green eyes, she's dressed in a long red gown and a matching red mask hides her identity, "They're supposed to meet us here," she grumbles.

A lean muscular chipmunk with gold and silver mixed fur that kind of looks like it has strange designs in it meets her gaze with unwavering red green eyes, "I don't want to be here wither Natasha," he grumbles sounding almost like a pouting child and an angry adult mixed together. He's dressed in an odd suit that looks like it's been pieced together by stitching together several pieces of dirty cloth, the arms are unmatching, one is brown with tan accents, the other is blue with some fish decals, the legs are olive striped and orange colored, the main body is composed of black and white sections of cloth, covering his odd eyes is a mask that matches his odd suit, its half and half, one side is of golden bat with accents of a lunar design while the other is a silver wolf with green accents of a solar design.

"Like your suit," Flare flops down beside the rather unique munk on the deep red leather chair, "Thanks, I like yours," the golden/silver furred munk mumbles playing with a tiny umbrella in a nonalcoholic drink.

Flare grins broadly, the black furred munk is surrounded like always by a blue aura, his bright yellow eyes practically glowing against his dark fur; he's dressed in a blue tux, a grey and white mask adorning his face, blue specks decorating its surface. "We clean up pretty nice huh?" he asks smugly, Natasha smiles in response and the munk nods.

"Where are the brothers?" Eric wanders over, the black furred red eyed chipmunk dressed smartly in a black pinstriped suit with red outlines on the ends and a red tie along with a black mask that looks like the head of a raven; red shoes adorn his hind paws.

"I don't know, they said they'd meet us here," Natasha says peering around curiously, "And we never lie," the chipette turns not at all surprised to see Alvin leaning up against the railing if the balcony, instead of wearing a red tux the russet furred rodent is wearing a white tux with a black bow tie and a red rose, his mask is red however and a broken white heart is painted over his left eye.

"What's with the heart?"

"It goes with my title Shift," Alvin states proudly as Simon and Theodore join them, Simon is dressed in a black tux with a blue button up shirt underneath and a white tie, Theodore is in a dark green tux with a white button up shirt and a dark green tie, both brothers are wearing masks of their own colors.

"I think it gives you away," Natasha states simply earning an annoyed glare from the russet furred chipmunk, "I like it," Flare chirps, "Suck up," Shift grumbles getting an elbow in his ribs curtsey of Flare.

"Listen, we're not here to discuss outfits, we're going after the totem remember?" Alvin asks noticing Simon lingering near the stairs, "Where are you going? You're supposed to help Ratchet set up the communications," Alvin reminds his brother frowning confused.

"I'm meeting someone," Simon informs him, seeming to spot said 'person', the criminals light up and dart over to Simon's side, "Who?" Theodore asks eagerly searching the crowd.

Simon sighs and gestures to a dark chocolate furred chipette dressed in a purple dress and butterfly mask dragging an auburn furred chipette adorn in pink through the crowd, "Jeanette and I shared our discoveries, I told her about Slugs," he explains.

"Slugs?" the group mumbles looking to each other seemingly lost, Alvin just looks pissed and Theodore looks sick, "Dammit Simon! You can't go around sharing your 'discoveries' who knows what would happen!?" Alvin snaps looking ready to straggle his bespectacled brother.

"Her sister has a Slug on her, if I don't get it off she'll die," Simon responds making a start for the stairs, Alvin rushes after him, "So you just decided to help this random girl, and for what?" Alvin asks following his younger brother down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, I'm not doing this for _her _I'm doing it for _us," _Simon replies with a roll of his eyes, "Hey don't use my words against me! I'm talking about our _lives _Simon; do you want to spend it running?" Alvin snaps his eyes narrowed darkly behind his mask.

Simon frowns and stops in his tracks, "Listen Alvin, I know you're upset, I know how you feel I've been there with you all along, we're brothers, but that doesn't give you the right to go around killing 'humans' they take all the deaths seriously," Simon reminds his sibling who shifts his gaze away, his eyes landing on Jeanette and her sister.

"You'll need help, it's not like Jeanette will simply hand over her sister to complete strangers, and I don't think Princess will come freely either, we barely know them, and besides you know getting a Slug off someone is tough," Alvin mumbles thoughtfully.

"We'll get Ratchet to create a distraction, the others will go with Theodore to get the totem; we'll take care of the girl, how's that sound?" Simon asks placing a paw on his chin in thought, a sly grin sweeps across Alvin's face.

"Sounds like a plan,"

* * *

**T-T I'm so out of it! Well at least this chapter is 11 pages long, longest chapter I've typed up EVAR! Any who, the next chapter will be filled with spy moves, criminal plans, and just plain AWESOME! I hope, I doubt it'd be as long though :/**

**Thanks for reading you know what to do and if you don't…..REVIEW MY PRETTIES! **

_**MM **_**(changed my username o3o)**


	5. I hate dying

**Author's Note: **

***runs around wildly* I'm so sorry! I've been so busy running around with my family and everyone's been sick including me, and it's just tough and I'm so sorry! *bows repeatedly* please forgive me! I've also had writer's block and I know none of these excuses make up for my long absence but I truly am sorry.**

**Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! I've been working so hard lately and my writing hasn't been top notch like it usually is, sorry if it's a cruddy chapter!**

**I'm going to list off the OCs!**

**Flare- **_**KarkatVantasFan**_

**Shift- **_**Foreteller of Three**_

**Eric- **_**shadowknight321**_

**Natasha-**_**Chipmunk of Vengeance**_

**Hope Jones- **_**cutiepiex2**_

**Jessica Boxi- **_**I' . **_

**Hex- **_**Kuro Rakka Shimo**_

**Ratchet- **_**TheTimberWolf09**_

**Dare- **_**MusicIsMyPassion**_

**Hope I remembered everyone! If I didn't please inform me! Rated T for blood and other things, just in case! **

**Read on :3**

* * *

Brittany let's out an annoyed sigh, her claws clicking against the tiles as she taps her hind paw in annoyance, arms crossed over her chest, "Jeanette, we've been standing here like forever! Just accept that your friend isn't showing up," her sister flinches but continues to search the crowd.

"He told me he was coming," Brittany could barely hear her younger sister's mumbled words, "Well guys lie," the auburn furred chipette grumbles, more annoyed at the goo on her arms than her timid sister who's attention is now trained on the stairs.

Brittany follows the violet eyed Chipette's gaze, "Do you see him?" she questions, a tidbit of hope flaring in her voice, Jeanette's eyebrows pinch together behind her mask, "I thought I did, I swear I saw him-,"

"Ah hello," both girls whip around, Brittany's paw flying down to her hip where her gun is concealed underneath her dress, Jeanette tenses up her eyes widening in alarm at the new voice.

A smirk graces the munk's lips as his golden eyes flicker between them, Brittany frowns at the air of confidence radiating off him in waves, the Chipette's orb blue eyes scan the chipmunk from head to toe, "Like what you see?" Brittany makes a sound in disgust just as a paw rests on her younger sister's shoulder.

"Alvin stop bothering them, I apologize for my older brother's behavior, he doesn't know how to behave correctly in public," Brittany snorts a laugh and the smirk slides off Alvin's face as his golden eyes narrow in a cold glare directed at her.

"Simon, you made it," Jeanette's cheeks take on a soft hue of pink that doesn't go unnoticed by the two eldest in their group who exchange a questioning glance, "Why wouldn't I? You told me you thought you found a case of the Slugs correct?" Simon questions.

Jeanette nods moving to take Brittany's gloves off to show the dark brown furred munk but Alvin steps forward halting her movements, "Not here," the Chipettes both tense slightly at his hushed words but nod silently in understanding.

Simon gestures with a slight movement of his head to the stairs, the two Miller sisters head up them noting the two munks trailing after them; they reach the top and allow the brothers to lead, although Alvin slips behind Brittany to bring up the rear.

"How long have the Slugs been on her?" Simon asks, breaking the tense silence, Jeanette pauses a moment before answering, "A few days I believe, she contracted the parasites in a jewelry store,"

Simon nods as he comes to a closed door and pushes it open, "Ladies first," he says politely, Jeanette nods and scurries in followed closely by Brittany.

"How do you even know about these…parasites?" Brittany asks as her gaze sweeps over the room, noting that the door they just walked through was the only exit, except for an air vent near the ceiling, "Alvin contracted them once when we were younger, Alvin?" the russet furred rodent nods and unbuttons his jacket, he rolls up the sleeves of his shirt exposing his arms, the Miller sisters lean forward curiously.

Alvin's paws suddenly clamp onto their wrists, Brittany reacts quickly, whipping her gun out from under her dress and pointing it between his eyes, "Release us!" she orders harshly.

Alvin slowly raises his paws, eyes glowing behind his mask, "Relax," He says simply as he whips a paw out to grab the gun, Brittany pulls the trigger but nothing happens.

"Brittany!" Jeanette gasps in shock and horror as electricity sparks over the surface of the gun and into her sister's body, Simon clamps a paw over Jeanette's pulse his paw glowing a bright blue, the dark brown chipette's eyes roll into the back of her head and she slumps back against him.

"You should've handled this cleaner Alvin!" Simon snaps as he gently lays the unconscious chipette on the floor, Brittany collapses gasping for breath as she struggles to remain conscious, Alvin growls "She pulled a gun on me what was I supposed to do!?"

"I don't know! Don't zap her!"

"Well what would you have done huh? Go all magic pressure point on her pulse!?"

"It's better than frying her brains!"

"Oh like she really had any in there to being with!"

"Just because a girl doesn't fall for your charm Alvin doesn't mean she's stupid, it means quite the opposite actually!"

"Oh yeah well-,"the air vents rattle overhead breaking up the argument, "You heard that right?" Simon whispers his intense sea blue eyes scanning the metal vent.

"Oh yeah I heard it, I just don't know what it is yet," Alvin mutters, his own eyes trained on the vent, the metal groans and the brother's tense up, Alvin's paws suddenly spark to life with electricity and Simon's paws erupt into blue flames.

The two munks wait with baited breath as footsteps echo throughout the room, the metal creaking and groaning as whatever is crawling around reaches the open vent, that's when all hell breaks loose.

* * *

"Uh, have any of you seen Brittany or Jeanette?" Hope looks up from a delicately frosted cupcake to train confused blue eyes on Jessica who's gazing around the ballroom.

"Not since we ditched them at the doors why?"

"Cause I think I just saw them going upstairs with some munks,"

"WHAT!?" Jessica flinches and rubs at her ears annoyed, shooting her fellow teammates and the youngest Miller sister a harsh glare, "You obviously heard me,"

"Let's go spy on them," Hex voices as he scratches his back with a fork, obviously annoyed by the dress, "Can we?" Hope asks excitedly.

"I don't see why not," Jessica mutters thoughtfully as they all hop off the table, Hex tosses the fork aside with a shrug as he darts after his fellow teammates.

"What do you think they're doing?" Eleanor questions as they search the balcony for their friends, "Probably making out somewhere," Hope states, they all shudder at the mental image.

"Yeah right, like any guy would be attracted to a stubborn hotheaded girl like Brittany, and not to mention Jeanette is too shy to even talk to me to tell me how a person died," Hex says with a roll of his oddly colored eyes.

Gun fire suddenly sounds from a closed door, the spies' waste no time in drawing their weapons and charging forward, guests scream and scatter like frightened cattle as they all struggle to pass each other and get to safety.

"Ready?" Hex whispers, the girls nod their faces cold and calculating as they ready for themselves for an attacker or attackers, "Three, two, one," the munk slams his foot hard against the door and it bangs open, crashing against the wall, it was unlocked.

"FRE-AHHH!" something speeds past the team of spies, burning flesh fills their nostrils and they cower back at the stench as the burning object hurtles over the side of the balcony, a sickening splat echoes through the now silent museum.

Silence falls over the team as they try to process what just happened, an arm snakes around Hex's neck, drawing them out of their haze, "Drop the guns and I won't snap his neck," the girls train their loaded guns on a russet furred munk.

"Release him and lay down on the ground," Hope says calmly as she moves to train her gun on a second munk, her gaze flickers to her two friends sprawled on the floor unconscious.

"Drop the guns," the munk says slowly, golden eyes smoldering with a startling power, he flexes his arm and that's all it took, blood splatters the door as the bullet slices through his head, a choked gasp escapes the dark brown furred munk's mouth as his partner falls to the ground.

Eleanor swallows thickly, her gun shaking as tears blur her vision, she hadn't meant for it to go off, "Now you, on the floor," they move in on the other suspect who places his paws on the back of his head and sinks to his knees, eyes transfixed on the body of his friend.

Groans sound behind them and Eleanor turns to see her two sisters rousing, "Brittany, Jeanette!" the blonde furred chipette scurries over to her sisters to hug them fiercely, "What happened!?"

"We were attacked by these two-," Brittany's gaze lands on the motionless body of Alvin who had only a few minutes earlier somehow shocked her, "How did you find us?" Jeanette questions rubbing at her neck.

"We heard gun shots," Hope explains as she handcuffs Simon's paws behind his back, Hex hauls him to his hind paws gazing at him in disgust, "What were you and your partner-,"

"Brother," Simon cuts him off sharply, the team gazes at the bespectacled munk silently, "He's my brother,"

Hex's jaw clenches and he opens his mouth to respond when a movement at the door draws the occupants of the room attention, the russet furred munk slowly sits up coughing and gagging as he rolls onto his hands and knees, "I-I hate dying," he spits out blood as his body convulses and he coughs harshly, blood splatters the carpet and a single spent shell casing hits the floor with a dull thud.

Simon tenses up as his brother stands, cracking the bones in his neck as he turns around to face them, the bullet hole is long gone, and half his mask hangs off his face, his golden eyes flicker and dance as if electricity was coursing them and his body radiates power, Alvin stops in his tracks as he gazes around the room.

"Shit,"

* * *

**I don't deserve reviews, not for making you wonderful fluff balls of magic wait so long, I promise I'll be updating every chance I get! **

_**MM**_


	6. Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

**I am so sorry my pretties Dx I'm being a terrible author and I apologize ;-; all of you have been waiting so patiently and I've been lazy and I'm so sorry! **

**I will be updating more often I swear it! Please forgive me my fluffies T-T**

_**I'm going to list off the OCs!**_

_**Flare-KarkatVantasFan**_

_**Shift-Foreteller of Three**_

_**Eric-shadowknight321**_

_**Natasha-Chipmunk of Vengeance**_

_**Hope Jones-cutiepiex2**_

_**Jessica Boxi-I'mOnlyHumanDude  
**_

_**Hex-Kuro Rakka Shimo**_

_**Ratchet-TheTimberWolf09**_

_**Dare-MusicIsMyPassion**_

_**Hope I remembered everyone! If I didn't please inform me! Rated T for blood and other things, just in case!**_

_**Read on :3**_

* * *

"I liked you better when you were dead!" a bullet whizzes past Simon's left ear leaving behind an annoying ringing, "Well soooorrrrryyy! I thought they would've dragged you off by then!" Alvin shouts over the gunfire.

The two brothers race down the corridor, making a break for the stairs; an orange blur suddenly charges into their field of vision, "HALT!" a chipette pulls a gun on the escaping brothers; they slam into her and the three tumble down the stairs in a heap of fur and limbs.

"Get off me!" Hope struggles under the combined weight of the two munks who landed on top of her; Simon quickly shoves his brother off him and scrambles to his hind paws, the cool metal of a gun pressing into his back, "Don't move," Hex hisses, the bottom of his dress was torn away exposing some of his boxers.

Alvin snickers, his arms raised as Hope shoves the nose of her gun between his shoulder blades, "You're going to pay for that," she grumbles, her hair, which she had worked so hard on hours before, sticks up in wild strands and her dress is smudged and ripped in some places.

The Chipettes and the rest of the spy crew hurry down the stairs, weapons drawn as they close in on the two brothers, "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you," Alvin exchanges a glance with Simon as the click of handcuffs ring through the air.

* * *

"Dammit," Natasha lowers a pair of binoculars from her eyes, a frown etched across her muzzle, "They got caught?" Shift questions, leaning against a brick wall, unwavering red-green eyes trained on the tinted windows of the museum three rooftops away.

Ratchet stands behind the small group of criminals, the giant robot barely hidden within the shadows of the buildings surrounding him, he speaks up in his deep raspy tone, "Alvin has not sent me any notifications, I can try to contact him but there is a chance we may give him away as the Feral Heart,"

Flare sighs and rubs at his temples with a paw; the other holds a bag in which the other half of the statue is hidden, "So we go and crash at his place then?" his bright yellow gaze drifts over to the youngest brother who stares at his feet with a blank expression.

"Theodore?" Eric steps closer to the quiet munk, red eyes cautious as he reaches out a dark furred paw to touch his shoulder.

"We have to go," Eric flinches at the icy tone leaking from Theodore's mouth, his green eyes hold a glossy sheen as he looks around at the others, "They'll catch us next if we don't move,"

* * *

The sound of something breaking rings through the air of the small concrete room, Alvin's golden eyes reflect in the dark sheen of the double sided mirror, a metal chair lies against the far wall.

"Answer the damn questions," Brittany leans in close to the unresponsive rodent, her tone cold and hard as granite, her orb blue eyes sharp as they search the russet furred munk's face for any indication of a lie or nervousness, the twitch of his ears or even the slight pulse of a vein in his jaw could be a clue to emotions, but nothing moves upon his face, it's almost as if he's not even alive.

His pupils slide over to meet hers a small smirk stretching across his face as his eyes suddenly spark with something….inhuman, "I have the right to remain silent, don't I?" he questions as his smirk dips down into a frown, the color of his irises darkening to a horrid shade of gold, "I'd move back if I were you,"

Brittany leans back quickly, her heart hammering away inside her chest, the fur on the back of her neck bristles and all her instincts scream at her to run, to flee from the suddenly normal looking rodent before her, "Something wrong?...Brittany?" the chipette shakes her head, clearing the haze away.

"I'm fine," she answers Jessica, who is stationed just behind the double sided glass, "Alright," Jessica's voice rings out through the room.

Alvin stares at her through the glass, the deep brown furred chipette shudders and tears her gaze away from his, not missing the small flicker of a grin upon his lips.

Brittany runs a paw through her bangs, ruffling her fur as she picks up a tan colored folder; it feels extremely light weight in her paws, the only thing inside is his birth certificate, that's it.

"Alvin….." the munk hums in response, having been scratching at a fresh wound on his elbow, blood dribbles from the scratch and Brittany's gaze is drawn to the dark liquid, it seeps like black ooze from his flesh, wait….black?

She drops the folder onto the silver metal table, lunging to her hind paws she pulls a small vile from her jacket and in a swift fluid movement, catches a single droplet of blood.

Alvin raises an eyebrow as Brittany seals the vile, shoves it into her jacket and sweeps out of the room, "Weird cop," he grunts, the scratch sewing itself up.

* * *

Jeanette stares with a blank expression through the microscope, her eyes wide as she takes in the sight before her, the blood is _glowing. _

"Um Britt? Take a look at this please," the bespectacled chipette slides away from the counter, trying to make sense of what she just saw as her auburn furred sister leans forward and peers at the blood sample.

"I-it's….."

"Glowing, yeah," Jeanette mumbles as Brittany steps back, confusion etched across her face as Jeanette scoots back into place and compares the blood sample from the crime scene with the one her sister took from Alvin.

"They match," she breathes turning to inform her sister, only to find her gone.

_**(So many skips T-T)**_

* * *

Alvin watches as the door slams open and Brittany storms back in, he has to admit for a cop she isn't bad looking, he waits to hear her next question about the murders it's all she's been asking him about, but the words that escape her mouth throw him for a loop.

"You're not from here, are you?"

**A terrible filler chapter I know Dx I'm so very sorry that you all had to wait so long for such a crappy chapter, I needed to launch into the action and the main story plot so this chapter accomplished that, I promise there won't be as many skips next time and the chapter will defiantly be longer.**

**Thank you for staying with me my fluffy minions, I loves you for it! Leave a review if you want, I don't deserve them for how long I've kept you waiting ;-; **

_**MM**_


End file.
